Inocente envuelta en oro
by Cinthia242
Summary: Inocente envuelta en oro 05/02/2018 11:36 Kagome es una muchacha bondadosa,que siempre ve el lado positivo a todo. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Sesshomaru,el hijo de Inu no Taisho.Cosas pasaran,malos entendidos,celos y mucho mas.
1. chapter 1

~~~Los personajes de Inuyasha nonme pertenecen,son invención de la gran Rumiko.La historia si me pertenece.Esta prohibida su adaptación o difusión sin mi consentimiento ~~~

05/02/2018

11:36

Kagome es una muchacha bondadosa,que siempre ve el lado bueno a todo,siempre dispuesta a ayudar,pero tiene un carácter fuerte cuando se tiene que defender.Pero carga con una gran responsabilidad con su madre enferma.Trabaja como secretaria para Inuyasha Taisho

Sesshoumaru Taisho es un empresario exitoso que ayuda a su madre a dirigir las empresas que tiene en Europa,es frio,serio,controlador y sumamente autoritario.Tuvo que volver a Japón por pedido de su padre,para que ayude a manejar su empresa.Harían un intercambio provocando que su hermano vaya a Europa y él vuelva a Japón.

Sesshoumaru no se llevaba muy bien con su medio hermano,porque si él era su medio hermano.Ya que sólo compartían el padre pero no porque su padre le fuera infiel a su madre.

El ojidorado descubre que su padre gasta gran cantidad de plata en una mujer,asi se da cuenta de que tiene una amante,o eso cree él.

Qué sucederá en esta historia??quieren saber cuál es la razón de ser medios hermanos??quién es la amante de su padre?? pues lean esta hermosa y loca historia


	2. cap 1

Cap 1. Familia Taisho

Un nuevo dia se asomaba en la ciudad de Tokio y en una casa de clase media baja se encuentra una azabache,de ojos zafiros,piel blanca y labios color rosa.Ésta hermosa joven de 1,65 de altura se esta preparando para ir a trabajar en la empresa "Oro platino"perteneciente a la familia Taisho.

Hacia dos años que trabajaba ahí.Había conseguido el puesto de secretaria de uno de los hijos del dueño de la empresa,todo gracias a su amigo de toda la vida.

Ella estaba en aprietos,su madre estaba enferma y tendría que comenzar con un tratamiento costoso,con el sueldo que ganaba limpiando casas no le alcanzaba.

Ahora tenía como jefe a un hombre que parecía más un niño berrinchudo la mayor parte tiempo.Se divertía con cada pelea que tenían,aunque en muchas de las peleas el muchacho terminaba con varios golpes en la cabeza,cortesía de la azabache.

Llegando a la empresa como siempre saludo a todos a su paso.Ellos aparentaban ser amables,pero ella sabia que algunos hablaban a su espalda sobre la relación de ella con el dueño de la empresa.

Kagome al principio se había deprimido,pero luego recordó porque no hacía.A parte su amigo le dijo que ellos lo hacían por envidia,ella le dio la razón cuando una de las empleadas de ahí le pregunto como había hecho para que el señor Taisho cayera en sus redes.La azabache sólo le había dicho que ellas siendo tan regaladas como lo eran jamás conseguirían lo que ella si.Aún sabiendo que era mentira lo que decía,lo hizo para que ya dejen de fastidiarla y asi lo hicieron.Al ser la amante del jefe un secreto a voces le ayudo a que ya no se metan con ella.

Llegó a su oficina y comenzó a ver unos papeles cuando una mano golpeó su escritorio llamando su atención.

-que sorpresa que hayas madrugado. A caso tu padre te tiro de la cama??(Dijo en tono burlón)

-no te burles Kagome que todavía tengo la marca del golpe que me pegué cuando mi padre fue por mi cuando no me quise levantar.-contestó con una mueca.

-ok,ok no te enojes-dijo con una sonrisa dulce-cómo te has levantado inuyasha??

Inuyasha era un joven de 26 años,con un extraño color de cabello platinado herencia de su padre,unos ojos dorados y cálidos como el sol,también heredados de su progenitor de piel un algo bronceada.Era hiperactivo y muy caprichoso en ocasiones,pero Kagome sabía manejarlo.Ellos al principio se llevaban como perros y gatos siempre discutiendo.Pero con el tiempo se fueron amoldando al otro y los empleados lo agradecieron porque cuando se peleaban,era algo de temer por el carácter de la hermosa pero letal mujer.

-Bien ,tengo algo que firmar??

-si,inu solo uno que dejaste ayer sin hacerlo por perezoso.

-ya deja de regañarme Kagome,me hace sentir como un niño.-dijo fastidiado.

-y a caso no lo eres??-dijo con diversión.

Cuando él iba a contestar sonó el teléfono de Kagone.Ésta se dispuso a atenderlo,Inuyasha aprovechó para ingresar a su oficina.

El peliplata apenas logró acomodar un poco el lugar ya que Kagome entró en ella.

-qué sucede Kag??

-inu tu papá quiere que subas ahora.Dice que es urgente.(con tono preocupado).

-Bien no te preocupes Kag,iré en este momento.

Sin más salió de la oficina y tomó el ascensor al noveno piso.A su padre le gustaba estar solo para trabajar sin interrupciones.

El estaba dos pisos abajo,ahí sólo había dos oficinas grandes pero sólo él y Kagome las usaban una.

La otra estaba vacía.Quizás por eso los rumores de los amoríos de la azabache con él y su padre corrían sin control.Él lo había escuchado y también había puesto en su lugar a esos chismosos.Kagome no se merecía semejante injuria.

Si él se había enamorado de ella y se lo confesó pero Kagome con una sonrisa llena de dulzura lo rechazó.Desde ahí fue su amigo incondicional.Ahora era como su hermana.

Entró a la oficina de su padre y comenzó una charla con su padre.

-hola padre que sucede??

-Inushaya tendrás que salir de viaje mañana temprano.Irás a Europa para hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu madre.Irasue Dejara a una mujer de suma confianza para que te espere en el aeropuerto. Es una emergencia.

-De acuerdo pero explícame por qué??Espera Sesshomaru estará allá??sabes que él no me soporta y menos cuando su madre me dice hijo.Odia eso.

-pues tendrá que aceptarlo eres su hermano le guste a no.Tu madre fue la mejor amiga de Irasue.Se criaron como hermanas.Cuando a tu madre le detectaron una enfermedad terminal,ella estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado,le daba fuerzas la alentaba a seguir peleando.Pero Izayoi sabía que sólo le quedaba un año y medio de vida,los síntomas habían aparecido tarde y no se pudo hacer nada.Pero tu madre no quería irse de este mundo sin haber experimentado la sensación de ser madre.Cuando se lo dijo a Irasue esta no dudó en ayudarla.Me propuso ser el donante para que suceda.Yo me negué pero ella me convenció.Me dijo que si yo era tu padre,tú no quedarías desamparado cuando Izayoi ya no este.A parte a ella le quedaría un hermoso hijo regalo de su hermana del corazón.Aunque muchas personas cataloguen a Irasue de fría e insensible se que no es asi.Porque ella hizo todo lo posible para que su amiga cumpla su sueño,aunque eso le costará la vida.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cristalizados,el ya sabía la historia pero cada vez que se la decían sentía lo mismo.Un amor enormes su madre Izayoi por haberlo tenido,a su padre por haber aceptado darle no sólo la vida sino también reconocerlo como hijo.Pero mas agradecido estaba con Irasue,por haberle dado la oportunidad de existir y por amarlo como si fuera su hijo de sangre.Ella era su madre.

La charla terminó en abrazos y lágrimas por los recuerdos.

Inu no le había dicho a Inuyasha que no dijera nada,ni siquiera a Kagome,era delicada la situación.

También le explicó que Sesshomaru vendría a Tokio con su madre.Eso calmó a el ojidorado menor.

En Europa.

Un hombre iba bajando de su auto ultimo modelo.Se encaminó a la empresa perteneciente a su familia,dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para llegar a la oficina de su madre ya que ésta lo había citado para hablar.

Entrando en ella se sentó para saber cuales eran los asuntos de suma importancia.

-madre que quería hablar conmigo -en tono serio.

-Tan mal te eduqué como para no saludar primero al llegar Sesshomaru??-preguntó burlona,el hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio y la mujer sonrió,le encantaba enojar a su hijo,era tan fácil.Luego se puso seria y dijo-bueno iré al grano,mañana nos iremos a Japón.Tu padre nos necesita allá.Y no aceptaré una negativa.

-hum-dijo irritado,odiaba que lo obliguen pero si su padre lo llamaba debía de ser muy critica la situación.-bien ,pero no esperes que sea cortés con el idiota de Inuyasha.

-no te preocupes por eso el vendrá a aquí para ocuparse de los asuntos,le deje todo preparado con una de mis mejores empleadas.-con tranquilidad.

-bien.

Sin decir más el peliplata salió de la oficina de su madre y se fue a la suya,recién comenzaba el dia y ya le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en volver a Japón.

Sesshomaru es un hombre alto de 1,90 ,ojos dorados heredados de ambos padres,pero fríos como los de su madre y pelo plateado también herencia de ambas partes,cuerpo atlético pero sin exagerar.Le gusta hacer deportes y correr carreras.

En la oficina de Irasue.

Ella estaba haciendo una llamada a su marido para comunicarle que ya estaba todo preparado.

-hola querido-ella era muy cariñosa con él-ya está todo preparado para mañana.

-bien aquí los espero mi amor.

-Como esta ella??-le preguntó con un poco de tristeza.

-hermosa como siempre,con decirte que podría conquistar a cualquier hombre que qusiera.-dijo con dulzura.-créeme que a mi me tienes sus pies-dijo sonriendo.

-ya quiero conocer a la mujer que robó el corazón de mi marido-dijo melancólica.

-Puede que mañana la conozcas si vienes a la empresa.Tiene unos bellos ojos zafiros en los cuales no puedes evitar perderte en ellos.

-bueno entonces espero que mañana sea el dia.Adiós tengo asuntos que atender.

-adiós hasta mañana -dijo Ino no y cortó.

Se quedó pensando,perdido en sus recuerdos.

Luego se acomodó para seguir el día,mañana seria un dia de reencuentros.

Hasta aqui el primer cap.Con mucho amor para mis bellas.


	3. cap 2 Un mal inicio

Cap 2. Un mal inicio.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru y su madre se dirigían al aeropuerto para abordar su jet.Lamentablemente este había tenido un percance y se había retrasado el vuelo por unas horas.El ojidorado estaba fastidiado,odiaba tener que esperar.Si él era puntual porque ellos no podrían tener todo preparado a tiempo.

En Japón.

Un peliplateado se levantaba apurado porque perdía su vuelo.Su despertador se había descompuesto,lo que provocó que se quedara dormido,una llamada lo despertó para saber si ya estaba en camino al trabajo.

Kagome sabia que su amigo se quedaría dormido asi que decidió a ayudarlo a llegara tiempo.

-No puedo creer que te durmieras nuevamente Inuyasha.-reprochaba la azabache.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se descompusiera el despertador Kag.

-Bien bien Inu pero llega a tiempo si??no quiero que tu padre te regañe.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que no iría pero se acordó que su padre le pidió mantenerlo en secreto.

-Si,si Kag nos vemos.Y cuidaré mucho por favor.-dijo dejando desconcertada a la muchacha.

-Claro inu.-contestó con dulzura.

El muchacho salió rápido a tomar su vuelo.Sólo faltaba él.A Inuyasha no le gustaba viajar solo en el jet de su padre,asi que decidió viajar en avión.Cuando abordó el platinado,el avión despego llevándolo a su nuevo hogar.No sabia cuanto estaría allá,pero daría lo mejor para que su padre y madre estén orgullosos de él.

En la empresa de los Taisho.

Apenas entró a la empresa la azabache el señor Taisho le dejó dicho a la recepcionista que subiera a su oficina.

Ella asi lo hizo.Cuando ingreso a la misma,lo encontró leyendo unos papeles,tenia el ceño fruncido,estaba enojado eso era seguro,no podría engañarla nunca lo conocía muy bien,asi como él a ella.Eran como libros abiertos para el otro,sin decirse palabra solo mirándose ya se entendían.

Por este motivo la mayoría de los empleados no podían evitar cuchichear cuando esto pasaba,más porque había una persona que odiaba a Kagome por ser la preferida.Siempre que podía ensuciar la imagen de la azabache lo hacia,ella esparcía rumores del amorío del dueño con la muchacha.Asi se instaló que ella estaba ahí sólo por ser la amante del dueño.

-Disculpe me mando a llamar??-preguntó curiosa.

-Si mi pequeña-contestó él acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos-pero ya no me hables de usted,estamos solos-sonriendo,la muchacha se sonrojo y tímida le sonrió .

-Tienes razón lo siento Toga.

-Esta bien,pero te mande a llamar porque puede que hoy venga mi esposa con mi hijo mayor.

Kagome se puso nerviosa por lo dicho.Entonces ya era hora de conocerla.

-Eso quiere decir que la conoceré hoy??.

Toga al ver los nervios de su pequeña sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquila princesa todo estará bien.Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

-De acuerdo,de cualquier modo esto tendría que pasar algún dia no??Pero tengo miedo de su reacción Toga.-dijo angustiada.

-Tranquila princesa te prometo que no pasará nada ella entenderá la situación.-la consoló abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente como siempre lo hacia.

-Bueno,confió en ti.

Toga le dijo que Inuyasha no estaría por un buen tiempo en la empresa ya que se encontraba en Europa.Kagome lo entendió y no pregunto más nada.Sabia que todo tenia un porqué.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tres horas más tarde

En el aeropuerto de Japón se encontraba aterrizando un jet.De él bajaban dos peliplatas,con miradas penetrantes y con una elegancia abrumadora.

Rápidamente se subieron a un auto que los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión.

-Irás a la empresa conmigo??-preguntó la mayor.

-No madre,estoy cansado.-en tono frío.

-Bien,yo me daré una ducha y luego iré a la empresa.

-Por qué tantas ganas madre??-no era común que la ojidorada tenga tanto interés en algo.

-Por nada hijo -sonrió,pero al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de su hijo agregó -ya lo sabrás,todo a su tiempo Sesshomaru.

Éste no dijo más nada.Era obvio que su madre no le contaría ,pero ya lo descubriría sólo,siempre lo hacia.

Llegando a la se acomodaron en sus habitaciones,pero Sesshomaru le dijo que seria por unos días.Después se mudaría a su piso en el hotel Taisho.Uno de los tantos que tenían,ya que la empresa de su padre era hotelera.La mejor y más grande.Tenía enemigos como todos por el éxito que llevaban.

Sin contar de la empresa mundialmente conocida por la hermosa y mas grande diseñadora que tenia muchas sucursales por varios países,siendo la número uno.Si la esposa y gran diseñadora Irasue Taisho no se quedaba atrás.

Lo primero que hizo Irasue al llegar fue llamar a su mano derecha en Europa.La encargada de ayudar a su hijo menor.

-hola querida como va todo??Mi hijo ya llegó??

-si,señora esta aquí conmigo.Esta comiendo-hizo una pausa y prosiguió -no puedo creer que coma como una bestia-dijo burlona.

-Y eso que de seguro se esta comportando por estar en público -dijo sonriendo.

-me lo dice en serio??-preguntó del otro lado la muchacha.

-por supuesto.Bueno te dejo querida.Lo dejo en tus manos.Ayúdalo en todo y explícale las cosas.Cualquier inconveniente me llamas.

-si señora no se preocupe.

Asi Irasue colgó y se fue a bañar para ir a ver a Toga y a la muchacha que le inspira ese amor.

Una hora antes en el aeropuerto de Londres.

Se encontraba un peliplata buscando a la persona que debería estar esperando su llegada.Seguía mirando para todos lados cuando siente como alguien le toca el hombro.Inuyasha voltea a ver a esa persona y descubre que es una mujer muy hermosa de tez blanca,ojos marrones,mirada fría y pelinegra.Le hizo recordar a su hermana del corazón,a la pequeña Kagome.

??-Buenas tardes señor taisho espero que no haya esperado mucho.

-no,no.Recién llegué.

-Yo seré la encargada de ayudarlo aquí.Mi nombre es Kikyou Shimura.-extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto,y gracias por venir a buscarme-dijo sonrojado y volteando la mirada ya que su estomago gruñó fuertemente,avergonzándolo.

-Que le parece si vamos a comer antes de empezar a trabajar??.-invitó ella.

-Si me encantaría-sonrió feliz por la propuesta.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo,mejor dicho Inuyasha estaba tragando como animal,sonlel celular de Kikyou.Era Irasue preguntando por su o podía ser que este chico tosco sea hermano del tempano de Sesshomaru.

Lo guió a su hotel y lo dejo ahi para que descansará,se le notaba agotado y asi no rendiría en la empresa.

En Japón.

Una elegante mujer con imponente figura entraba a la empresa de su esposo,dirigiéndose a la oficina del dueño ain avisarse.Los empleados quedaron en shock al verla ahí,casi nunca iba.

Al llegar entró sin tocar,el peliplata mayor al levantarla cabeza vio a su bella esposa sonreirle.

-llegaste querida-dijo sorprendido.

-Si querido aquí estoy -comentó sonriendo de lado.Ante la sorpresa del hombre.

Cuando el ojidorado iba a contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una azabache que quedo petrificada a unos cuantos paso de ellos.

-Señora Taisho.-logró decir.

-Asi que es ella??-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.-sin dudas Toga no me dejas de sorprender.Aunque es menor para ti-le dijo burlona.

Kagome la miro con los ojos muy abiertos,asi que Toga le dijo la verdad a su esposa.

-No te preocupes querida,se perfectamente que clase de relación hay entre ustedes.

Nadie dijo nada.Silencio solo quedo en esa habitación.

Aquí se los dejo jajajaj besitos.Cap 1. Un mal inicio.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru y su madre se dirigían al aeropuerto para abordar su jet.Lamentablemente este había tenido un percance y se había retrasado el vuelo por unas horas.El ojidorado estaba fastidiado,odiaba tener que esperar.Si él era puntual porque ellos no podrían tener todo preparado a tiempo.

En Japón.

Un peliplateado se levantaba apurado porque perdía su vuelo.Su despertador se había descompuesto,lo que provocó que se quedara dormido,una llamada lo despertó para saber si ya estaba en camino al trabajo.

Kagome sabia que su amigo se quedaría dormido asi que decidió a ayudarlo a llegara tiempo.

-No puedo creer que te durmieras nuevamente Inuyasha.-reprochaba la azabache.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se descompusiera el despertador Kag.

-Bien bien Inu pero llega a tiempo si??no quiero que tu padre te regañe.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que no iría pero se acordó que su padre le pidió mantenerlo en secreto.

-Si,si Kag nos vemos.Y cuidaré mucho por favor.-dijo dejando desconcertada a la muchacha.

-Claro inu.-contestó con dulzura.

El muchacho salió rápido a tomar su vuelo.Sólo faltaba él.A Inuyasha no le gustaba viajar solo en el jet de su padre,asi que decidió viajar en avión.Cuando abordó el platinado,el avión despego llevándolo a su nuevo hogar.No sabia cuanto estaría allá,pero daría lo mejor para que su padre y madre estén orgullosos de él.

En la empresa de los Taisho.

Apenas entró a la empresa la azabache el señor Taisho le dejó dicho a la recepcionista que subiera a su oficina.

Ella asi lo hizo.Cuando ingreso a la misma,lo encontró leyendo unos papeles,tenia el ceño fruncido,estaba enojado eso era seguro,no podría engañarla nunca lo conocía muy bien,asi como él a ella.Eran como libros abiertos para el otro,sin decirse palabra solo mirándose ya se entendían.

Por este motivo la mayoría de los empleados no podían evitar cuchichear cuando esto pasaba,más porque había una persona que odiaba a Kagome por ser la preferida.Siempre que podía ensuciar la imagen de la azabache lo hacia,ella esparcía rumores del amorío del dueño con la muchacha.Asi se instaló que ella estaba ahí sólo por ser la amante del dueño.

-Disculpe me mando a llamar??-preguntó curiosa.

-Si mi pequeña-contestó él acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos-pero ya no me hables de usted,estamos solos-sonriendo,la muchacha se sonrojo y tímida le sonrió .

-Tienes razón lo siento Toga.

-Esta bien,pero te mande a llamar porque puede que hoy venga mi esposa con mi hijo mayor.

Kagome se puso nerviosa por lo dicho.Entonces ya era hora de conocerla.

-Eso quiere decir que la conoceré hoy??.

Toga al ver los nervios de su pequeña sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquila princesa todo estará bien.Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

-De acuerdo,de cualquier modo esto tendría que pasar algún dia no??Pero tengo miedo de su reacción Toga.-dijo angustiada.

-Tranquila princesa te prometo que no pasará nada ella entenderá la situación.-la consoló abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente como siempre lo hacia.

-Bueno,confió en ti.

Toga le dijo que Inuyasha no estaría por un buen tiempo en la empresa ya que se encontraba en Europa.Kagome lo entendió y no pregunto más nada.Sabia que todo tenia un porqué.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tres horas más tarde

En el aeropuerto de Japón se encontraba aterrizando un jet.De él bajaban dos peliplatas,con miradas penetrantes y con una elegancia abrumadora.

Rápidamente se subieron a un auto que los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión.

-Irás a la empresa conmigo??-preguntó la mayor.

-No madre,estoy cansado.-en tono frío.

-Bien,yo me daré una ducha y luego iré a la empresa.

-Por qué tantas ganas madre??-no era común que la ojidorada tenga tanto interés en algo.

-Por nada hijo -sonrió,pero al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de su hijo agregó -ya lo sabrás,todo a su tiempo Sesshomaru.

Éste no dijo más nada.Era obvio que su madre no le contaría ,pero ya lo descubriría sólo,siempre lo hacia.

Llegando a la se acomodaron en sus habitaciones,pero Sesshomaru le dijo que seria por unos días.Después se mudaría a su piso en el hotel Taisho.Uno de los tantos que tenían,ya que la empresa de su padre era hotelera.La mejor y más grande.Tenía enemigos como todos por el éxito que llevaban.

Sin contar de la empresa mundialmente conocida por la hermosa y mas grande diseñadora que tenia muchas sucursales por varios países,siendo la número uno.Si la esposa y gran diseñadora Irasue Taisho no se quedaba atrás.

Lo primero que hizo Irasue al llegar fue llamar a su mano derecha en Europa.La encargada de ayudar a su hijo menor.

-hola querida como va todo??Mi hijo ya llegó??

-si,señora esta aquí conmigo.Esta comiendo-hizo una pausa y prosiguió -no puedo creer que coma como una bestia-dijo burlona.

-Y eso que de seguro se esta comportando por estar en público -dijo sonriendo.

-me lo dice en serio??-preguntó del otro lado la muchacha.

-por supuesto.Bueno te dejo querida.Lo dejo en tus manos.Ayúdalo en todo y explícale las cosas.Cualquier inconveniente me llamas.

-si señora no se preocupe.

Asi Irasue colgó y se fue a bañar para ir a ver a Toga y a la muchacha que le inspira ese amor.

Una hora antes en el aeropuerto de Londres.

Se encontraba un peliplata buscando a la persona que debería estar esperando su llegada.Seguía mirando para todos lados cuando siente como alguien le toca el hombro.Inuyasha voltea a ver a esa persona y descubre que es una mujer muy hermosa de tez blanca,ojos marrones,mirada fría y pelinegra.Le hizo recordar a su hermana del corazón,a la pequeña Kagome.

??-Buenas tardes señor taisho espero que no haya esperado mucho.

-no,no.Recién llegué.

-Yo seré la encargada de ayudarlo aquí.Mi nombre es Kikyou Shimura.-extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto,y gracias por venir a buscarme-dijo sonrojado y volteando la mirada ya que su estomago gruñó fuertemente,avergonzándolo.

-Que le parece si vamos a comer antes de empezar a trabajar??.-invitó ella.

-Si me encantaría-sonrió feliz por la propuesta.

Cuando ya estaban comiendo,mejor dicho Inuyasha estaba tragando como animal,sonlel celular de Kikyou.Era Irasue preguntando por su o podía ser que este chico tosco sea hermano del tempano de Sesshomaru.

Lo guió a su hotel y lo dejo ahi para que descansará,se le notaba agotado y asi no rendiría en la empresa.

En Japón.

Una elegante mujer con imponente figura entraba a la empresa de su esposo,dirigiéndose a la oficina del dueño ain avisarse.Los empleados quedaron en shock al verla ahí,casi nunca iba.

Al llegar entró sin tocar,el peliplata mayor al levantarla cabeza vio a su bella esposa sonreirle.

-llegaste querida-dijo sorprendido.

-Si querido aquí estoy -comentó sonriendo de lado.Ante la sorpresa del hombre.

Cuando el ojidorado iba a contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una azabache que quedo petrificada a unos cuantos paso de ellos.

-Señora Taisho.-logró decir.

-Asi que es ella??-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.-sin dudas Toga no me dejas de sorprender.Aunque es menor para ti-le dijo burlona.

Kagome la miro con los ojos muy abiertos,asi que Toga le dijo la verdad a su esposa.

-No te preocupes querida,se perfectamente que clase de relación hay entre ustedes.

Nadie dijo nada.Silencio solo quedo en esa habitación.

Aquí se los dejo jajajaj besitos.


	4. cap3 Sorpresas buenas y malas

cap.3 Sorpresas buenas y malas

La azabache miraba con sus ojos zafiros envueltos en pánico a la señora Taisho.Pero entró en confusión cuando ésta le sonrió .

-No te preocupes querida se perfectamente el afecto que te tiene mi marido,eres muy especial para él.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Lo sé señora,Toga tambien es importante para mi.Me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesite,incluso lo sigue haciendo.-respondió muy emocionada.

-Estas hermosa Kagome.Cuando te conocí apenas eras una hermosa bebé.Ahora ya eres una hermosa mujer.

-Lamentablemente no me acuerdo de o usted dijo era muy chica pero mi madre siempre los mencionó.

-Me gustaría verla si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta-sonriendo-a ella le dará gusto verla.

-Bien entonces que te parece si las veo hoy?.

-Perfecto señora Taisho.Muchas gracias por preocuparse.

-Lo hago con gusto.Y quita lo de señora,estoy joven aún,verdad querido??.

-Estas incluso mas bella que cuando te conocí querida.Tanto que hubiera perdido la cabeza por amor si no me hubieras aceptado.

-Ohh vamos,y perderme este galán de hombre que tengo a mi lado.jamaaas.Ni en mil vidas.-dijo con amor.

-Es hermoso ver como se aman,ojala yo encontrará uno asi-comentó la ojizafiro mirando dulcemente a la pareja.

-Yo se que asi será princesa,te mereces eso y mas por todo lo que has pasado.Pero ya no estas sola.Yo te cuidaré en nombre de tu padre que fue como un hermano para mi.Fue una lástima no haberte encontrado antes,pero ahora que estas aquí,jamás dejare que vuelvas a sufrir.-dijo firme el ojimiel.

-Muchas gracias Toga has sido como un padre para mi.

-Y no hagas caso a los comentarios o chismes que corren sobre ti.Sabes perfectamente quien eres y yo se que no eres capaz de tal estupidez.Se que eres noble.-apoyó la peliplata a la joven.

-Si Irasue asi será.No sabe el peso que me quita al decirme eso.

-Bueno pero que esperamos que les parece si vamos a tomar algo.

-Bien vamos.No hay nada mejor que salir con dos hermosas mujeres tomadas de mis brazos.-dijo con galantería en señor .

-Tranquilo querido que podría ponerme celosa.-se burló.

-Porque se po fría celosa la dueña de mi vida??.-comento coqueto.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y salieron con el dueño de la empresa,dejame ok atrás un tumulto de personas que murmuraban a sus espaldas.La mujer peliplateda miro por sobre el hombro a todos y con firmeza dijo.

-El que vuelva a decir una palabra que no es de trabajo o que es fuera de lugar,queda fuera de la empresa.Pagamos para que trabajen no para ser buitres.

Todos asustados por la mirada sombría y su Sonrisa tenebrosa salieron diaparados hacia sus puestos.

-Ahora veo porque muchos la respetan.

-Eso no es nada,deberías verla de mal humor-le respondió el hombre recibiendo como pago un golpe bien dado en sus costillas.

El dia había sido agotador.La señora Irasue era alguien muy amable y de respetar.Daba miedo enojada pero sabia que hacia eso para mantener el orden.

Habían hablado de su madre,su enfermedad como la estaba sobrellevando y como se sentía con el tratamiento.

Kagome llegó a casa con su madre.Se la veía pálida y agotada,ella no estaba mejor el tratamiento si bien la ayudaba mucho la desgastaba mucho.Kagome con una sonrisa le habló.

-hola mamá como estas ??como te siente hoy?

-hola mi pequeña por fin has llegado.-estaba muy cansada apenas podía hablar la señora Higurashi.-estoy bien solo un poco cansada pero bien mi niña.-le sonrió como siempre lo hacia,con mucho amor.

-Que bueno mamá..sabes hoy tendremos una visita.Hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Ah si quien hija??

-Será sorpresa.Ahora a cambiarse que yo voy a cocinar.

La enfermera que.cuidaba a su madre pidió hablar con ella.Eso no sonaba bien.Kagome se veía venir alguna mala noticia.

-Que sucede Ayame??le pasó algo??

-Señorita lamentó decirle que el doctor me dijo que ya no ve avances de mejora en su madre.Los estudios no salieron bien.Pidió que le dijera que vaya a su consultorio cuando pueda.

-Muchas gracias Ayame.-la muchacha se despidió de ella y de su madre.

Ayame era la enfermera de su madre.La había contratado el señor Tasho para que Kagome pudiera trabajar tranquila sabiendo que su madre estaría acompañada.

Ellas se fueron a cambiar cuando estaba ya todo preparado tocaron el timbre.Por la puerta de su casa apareció el matrimonio Taisho.La madre de Kagome estaba muy feliz.

-Muy buenas noches como les va?saludó el hombre al entrar.

-Hola tanto tiempo sin vernos amiga -dijo la platinada.

-Diiioooos cuanto tiempo??!me alegra verlos juntos todavía.Mi difunto marido hubiera estado muy feliz también -dijo melancólica.

-muchas gracias.Pero como estas??

-Pues bien,dentro de lo que se puede.-contestó sonriente.

Mientras las viejas amigas hablaban el señor Taisho notó que la muchacha estaba algo distraída,no quiso decir nada ya mañana le preguntaría.

Aprovechando que estaban solas la madre de Kagome le pidió algo a su amiga.

Sra Higurashi:Irasue por favor necesito que me prometas algo,es sobre Kagome.Te contaré un secreto pero tienes que prometer que la cuidarán.-asi la señora Higurashi le contó algo que venia guardando hace tiempo.

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos.La pelinegra no pudo dormir bien,algo la inquietaba.Pero no sabia que.

En cambio en la mansión Taisho Sesshomaru se preguntaba a donde habrían ido sus padres.Sin decir nada habían salido de la casa,como si ocultaran algo.Capas estaba siendo paranoico.

Cuando volvieron lo hicieron de la misma manera.Igual de sospechoso al salir,no habían pronunciado palabras entre ellos sólo miradas cómplices,que era todo aquello??que tramaban esos dos??.

Ya lo averiguaría por su cuenta,porque estaba seguro que su madre no le diría nada.

Al dia siguiente la ojizafiro fue a ver al doctor que atendía a su madre.Se había preparado para todo menos para lo que le dijo.

-Kagome siento no tener buenas noticias pero tu madre ya no responde favorable al tratamiento.

-Cuanto dice usted??-preguntó en hilo de voz,no quería llegar a ese punto pero retrasarlo seria peor.

-No hay un tiempo exacto.Puede ser ahora o en un mes,tal vez tres.Su enfermedad esta muy inestable.

La azabache no pudo contener el dolor y rompió en llanto.No quería que pasará,no quería estar sola.Su madre lo era todo.

Salió de ahí con rumbo a la oficina ya iba tarde,sabia que hoy vendría el hijo mayor de Toga y que ella seria su secretaria.Sólo esperaba que no sea tan malo.

Toga le había dicho que su hijo era muy exigente y muy obsesivo.

Kagome se preparaba para poder estar a la altura de las exigencias de él.Pero no iba a permitir que la trate mal,no señor no dejaría que la vuelvan a maltratar nunca más.

Cuando llegó el señor Taisho dejó dicho que subiera a su oficina.Asi lo hizo ella.

Cuando entró en la oficina de él,éste estaba leyendo unos papeles,tenia miedo de lo que quería estaba muy serio.

-Toga me mandaste a llamar??

-Si,qué pasó princesa?? por qué llegas tarde??

-Lo siento Toga es que el doctor me pidió que vaya.Quería informarme sobre mi madre.-dijo triste.

-Qué sucedió?? qué te dijo??

Una hora antes.

Un peliplata hacia media hora había llegado a su puesto de trabajo,esperaba que su secretaria llegará pronto asi podría poner las pautas de trabajo de como el se manejaba y trabajaba.Quería dejar en claro todo asi después no tendría que lidiar con incompetentes.Si ella lo era,pediría que le trajeran a otra.

Espero pero nadie se presentó,vaya que su hermano era un flojo con respecto a lo que es la disciplina.Pero el no toleraría tales faltas.Sino podía cumplir un horario se iría.

Estaba en camino a la oficina de su padre,le pediría que la despida por incumplimiento y que ni siquiera la recomendará para trabajos futuros en ningún lado.

Cuando llegó entro sin tocar,la furia que tenia no le permitía pensar bien.Se llevo una sorpresa enorme ante tal escena.Su padre estaba muy abrazado a una azabache y le decía palabras llenas de amor.Que mierda era todo eso??su padre le era infiel a su madre??.

-Padre he venido a hablar algo serio con usted,pero veo que esta muy ocupado.-dijo mirando a la joven que le daba la espalda.

-Ohh Sesshomaru que sucede??

-Puede hablar o vengo en otro momento?

-Claro que puedes hablar que pasa??-la joven le seguía dando la espalda.

-Quiero saber por qué mi secretaria no esta en su puesto de trabajo a la hora que corresponde.-dijo muy enojado.

Toga miró a Kagome y esta se giró para enfrentar a su nuevo jefe.

-Bueno ella es tu secretaria Sesshomaru,yo la mande a llamar por eso no estaba ahí.

-Buenos las señor Taisho lamento haberle hecho esperar,me llamo Kagome Higurashi.-no dijo más

-vaya padre y ha estado aquí con usted por una hora y media??-contestó ignorando el saludo de la joven.-no me tengo que imaginar haciendo qué,con lo que vi me alcanza.

-Que está insinuando señor??

-No insinuó nada señorita -respondió mirándola de arriba a bajo con desdén.-no hace falta hacerlo.

-Usted a mi no me conoce señor -escupió con asco Kagome,ya había tratado con hombres colmo él y no se dejaría pisotear.-asi que no insinúe nada de mi persona porque no pienso permitirlo-Sesshomaru al ver tal falta de respeto hacia él la fulminó con la mirada,pero a ella no le causó nada.Esa mujer no le tenia miedo,pero por qué??todos le tenían a él.

-Tú no eres nadie para permitirme o no nada.-serio y autoritario

-Y usted no es nadie tampoco.

-Yo soy tu jefe e hijo del dueño soy mucho mas que tú.

-Que seas hijo del dueño no te hace mas que yo,aquí trabajamos todos por igual.

-Tendrás que aprender a respetarme te guste o no niña.

-Que me llames niña no me convierte en eso.Y con respecto al respeto,le daré el mismo respeto que me dé usted.-contraataco la joven.

Toga veía todo con humor jamás vio a su hijo comportarse de esa manera,y ver que Kaglme lo ponía en su lugar era muy cómico,si que tenia carácter esa chica.Seria perfecta para su hijo.Si esa idea le gustó,se la diría a su mujer para que lo ayude con eso.Con una sonrisa traviesa seguía mira do la escena.

-Que falta de educación la suya,insolente.

-Más insolente sera usted.

Toga cortó la pelea,le hubiera gustado ver como terminaba pero había trabajo.

-Bien ya basta hay mucho trabajo por hacer y ustedes deben ponerse al día.

-Bien empezaré Toga y gracias por todo.En cuanto a usted-señalando a al peliplata menor-le advierto una cosa,no permitiré que me falte el respeto o me haga menos,entendió??-sin esperar respuesta salió para ir a su lugar.

-Maldita insolente -murmuró al salir de la oficina

Ésta niña era una verdadera fiera eso podría verse de lejos,asi que asi empezaría su relación,pues bien si seria asi la cosa se divertiría mucho.

Pensamientos de Sesshomaru

"veremos hasta donde llega tu fiereza niña,yo me encargaré de domarte insolente"

Con una sonrisa torcida miro con detalle a la azabache.Bien que empiece el juego.

Bien hasta aquí por hoy..besos ladys


	5. cap4 Dolor

Estaba trabajando y tratando de llevarme mejor con este egocéntrico hombre pero era imposible.No paraba de mirarme como si no fuera nada.

-Desea algo mas??-seria y tratando de contener la furia.

-De usted nada lo único que necesitaba eran los papeles.Y ya me los dio.Puede irse.

-Bien,me retiro,estaré en mi escritorio.

-No me interesa.

-idiota-murmuró.

Cuando ella salió hecha una furia él sonrió.Aprendería a quien era el jefe en esa empresa.

Empezó a trabajar notando que los contratos que ella llevaba con Inuyasha eran buenos.Vaya que tenia talento.Pero aún no se explicaba que tipo de relación tenia con su padre.Inu no,era un señor recto,que jamás mostraba sentimientos por nadie,asi que porqué tener esa flaqueza con ella.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando salió su secretaria no estaba.Donde estaría??se supone que debe avisar cuando se va.Tendría que hablar con su padre sobre esa mujer.

Cuando fue a buscar a su padre,él tampoco estaba.Decidió bajar y preguntar a recepción.

-Mi padre donde esta??

La chica quedó muy paralizada por semejante hombre.No le salían las palabras.El platinado bufó y fulminó con la mirada a la joven.

-emmmm él sa..salió a comer c..con la se..señorita Higurashi.Siempre lo hacen.

Ante esto el ojidorado frunció el ceño.Cada vez se le hacia mas rara la relación de ellos.

Las semanas pasaron y la relación entre la azabache y el peliplata no mejoraba.

Sesshomaru en su repaso por las finanzas para ver las inversiones hechas y por hacer descubrió que su padre hacia un deposito de una buena cantidad a una cuenta que estaba a nombre de Higurashi.Asi que su curiosidad aumento mucho más.Los cariños que veía que se hacían era mas que obvio lo que pasaba.Su padre se preocupaba demasiado por esa mujer.Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era su amante.Al principio pensó que o extorsionaba pero al pasar el tiempo vio que no era asi.Su padre engañaba a su madre.

Él no iba a permitir que esa mujer se quedará con la herencia de su familia.Su familia se había esforzado para tener eso y no iba a dejárselo en bandeja de plata.La sacaría del medio antes de que eso pasará.

En Europa.

Un peliplateado se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de esa mujer exigente.Se notaba a leguas que estaba acostumbrada al trato de su obsesivo hermano.

-Kikyou podríamos por lo menos salir a comer algo??tengo hambre..-se quejaba.

-no podemos hasta terminar este trabajo Inuyasha.

-vamos estoy cansado ya.

En eso suena el celular de Inuyasha Esta atiende al llamado indicando que era su padre.

-hola padre como va todo??

-Aquí todo bien sabes como es tu hermano, y tu como vas allá??

-Bien la verdad que el obsesivo de Sesshomaru tiene todo en regla y la mujer que dejaron a cargo me ayuda mucho,aunque es igual que él.-al decir esto Kikyou frunció el ceño tu torció la boca en reprobación,el platinado solo le sonrió y siguió hablando.-y Kagome como esta??

Al escuchar el nombre de una mujer Kikyou sintió curiosidad.Seria su novia??ella descartó esa idea,a ella no debería de importarle.

-esta bien hijo,estamos comiendo de hecho.

-Yo también estoy por salir a comer.-dijo mirando suplicante a la pelinegra,ésta solo puso sus ojos en blanco y empezó a acomodar los papeles para salir.

-Bueno entonces te dejo alimentate bien hijo y acá Kagome te manda saludos.

-Mandale saludos tambien y que se cuide.Adiós padre.-cortó la llamada y miró a la ojicafe.

-entonces ya podemos salir a comer??

-Vamos no quiero que piensen que mato de hambre a su hijo.

Asi salieron a comer los dos.El camino fue en silencio.Inuyasha quería hablar pero la frialdad de Kikyou lo inhibía para hacerlo.Ya tendrían tiempo para conocerse.Solo se preguntaba como se estarían llevando Kagome y su hermano.

En el restaurante donde estaban Kagome y Toga iba entrando una persona que acaparaba las miradas de todos.Se acercó a su mesa sin que ellos lo notaran y Kagome que aún no había dejado el menú pensando que era el camarero dijo.

-podría traerme el menú 4 la carne con...-pero su pedido quedó interrumpido por la voz varonil y fuerte.

-A caso tengo cara de mesero??-alzando una ceja.

La azabache enrojeció al mirar a la persona notando que no era el camarero sino el hijo de Toga,quien estaba aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de su hijo y la cara enrojecida de Kagome.

-Lo siento señor Taisho no vi que era usted.

-De eso estoy seguro.

-Ven hijo come con nosotros.

-No gracias padre,no me gusta ser mal tercio.

La ojos zafiro lo miro enojada,que quería decir con eso??este tipo era un engreído.

-Nada de eso Sesshomaru siéntate.Tu madre esta por llegar.Hazlo al lado de Kagome.

Él lo hizo.Kagome al instante se puso tensa,y es que al sentarse en había rosado sus piernas con las de ella,logrando que una descarga electro la recorra de pies a cabeza.El peliplata también lo sintió pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Es curioso que tú,padre,estes comiendo con una empleada.

-Kagome no es solo una empleada,es mas que eso.-dijo su padre sonriendo a la mujer y esta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.-mirando a la azabache.

-Si tiene algo que decir señor Taisho no de tantas vueltas.Sea directo como un verdadero hombre.

-No estoy diciendo nada que ya no se sepa señorita Higurashi.

-Y que seria eso??

-Hay muchas mujeres trabajando honestamente para ganarse un puesto y otras lo hacen de la manera mas fácil,no??

-Como ya le dije señor Taisho sea directo,o es que a caso no tiene agallas para hacerlo.-lo reto.

-Que es fácil hacerse de un puesto alto por medio de una cama.Quiere que sea mas directo o me entendió??

-Si hubiera sido como usted dice,no cree que debería de tener un puesto mayor que secretaria??

-Tal vez no es tan buena entonces.

Kagome ante tal grado de agresión se levantó de la mesa y le dijo unas ultimas palabras al peliplata menor.

-Tal vez haya mujeres que consiguieron un puesto asi con usted señor Taisho,pero no me culpe a mi de las zorras que lo utilizaron a usted.No me conoce en lo mas mínimo.

Sin mas salió del lugar aguantando las lágrimas.Se volvió a su oficina a trabajar,había perdido el hambre.

Sesshomaru se llevó una reprimenda de su padre y le exigió que se disculpará,pero él no lo hizo.Tambien volvió a su oficina y no cruzó palabras con ella.

La noche había llegado y Sesshomaru iba saliendo tarde de la oficina donde no había nadie.Cuando pasó por una parada de autobús vio a la ojizafiros esperando.Se pregunto que estaría haciendo a esa hora ahí.Iba a acercarse a preguntar pero su autobús había llegado haciendo que ella abordara.

Se fue a su casa diciéndose que mañana le preguntaría,era muy tarde para una mujer y estaba sola encima,a caso estaba loca.

Kagome llegó con lagrimas en los ojos a su casa,estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba.Pero todo lo hacia por su madre,por verla bien.

Cuando entró Ayame ya se iba,le dijo que su madre estaba durmiendo ya.Le preguntó que le pasaba.La azabache tenia las mejillas rojas.Ella le dijo que estaba bien y la despidió hasta mañana.

Comió algo que la pelirroja había dejado y se fue a dormir.No sin antes ver a su madre.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kagome se había despedido de su madre y se había ido a trabajar.En el trayecto de bajar a tomar en autobús sintió un tirón en su brazo.Un hombre de aspecto horrible la había acorralado en la pared.Ella sabia quien era,solo se soltó y trato de defenderse de ese idiota como pudo.

Cuando llego a su trabajo,se fue al baño directo a llorar.Se calmó y salió,notando que el platinado iba saliendo del ascensor.

-Buenos dias-saludó.

-A mi oficina.-solo dijo

Ella entró y cerró la puerta para saber que tendría que decirle.Estaba algo agotada y no quería pelear ese dia.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos y el no decía nada.Quería trabajar para distraerse asi que habló.

-Que desea??.

El peliplateado al notar la voz algo apagada de ella la miró.Al levantar la vista pudo notar unos pequeños golpes en su cara.No era muy notorio pero él sabia que era asi,parte de su cara estaba hinchada y colorada.Tambien pudo divisar algunas marcas en su cuello.

Que le había pasado??quien fue que la dejó asi??.

-Quien te hizo eso??

Sorprendida por la pregunta la azabache lo miró y luego desvío la mirada algo avergonzada.Él había notado los golpes.No quería que se enterará de su situación.

Pero para el peliplata solo había una respuesta.Un novio golpeador.

Para Kagome solo había una respuesta para él.

-No es de su incumbencia.

Hasta ahí lo dejo..nos vemos


	6. Cap5 Enfrentamiento

Cap 5 Enfrentamiento

Después de su respuesta todo quedo en silencio.Él la analizaba a profundidad.Ella tenia los ojos rojos, señal de que había llorado,tenía esos golpes e hinchazón en su cara y estaba seguro de que abajo de esa camisa manga larga habrían mas marcas de defensa.Estaba seguro de que ella se resistió a ser golpeada,era su naturaleza luchar.Pero porque no quería decir nada??.

-Señorita Higurashi,se presenta asi en mi empresa y no cree que sea de mi incumbencia??-frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que trabajar señor Taisho para mis necesidades y yo soy una persona responsable.

-Estoy seguro que si le hubiera marcado a mi padre tendría el dia libre sin que se descuente un peso de su paga.

-Pues a mi no me interesa eso.Ya le he dicho tengo trabajo y pienso cumplir con mis obligaciones.

-Pero estando en ese estado pueden creer que aquí fue el incidente.

-Si esta pensando que haría un juicio para sacarle plata haciéndolo pasar por accidente laboral esta equivocado.Jamas le haría eso a nadie y menos a Toga.

-No se daña a la gallina con los huevos de oro no??.

-Si no va a hablar de asuntos de trabajo me retiro.

\--De hecho me gustaría saber algo que tiene que ver con la empresa.

-Que es eso que quiere saber??.

-Quiero saber que es eso que usted hace por mi padre como para que este deposite una gran suma a su cuenta personal.

-Eso debería hablarlo con su padre,no conmigo.

Sesshomaru se levantó amenazante.Se acercaba a ella asechándola como a una presa.Estaba harto de los humores de esta mujer y su altivez.

-Es una tarifa muy alta para una mujer de su clase.-dijo acercando su cara a la joven.

-Y que clase de mujer soy??según usted.

-No hay porque fingir.Se nota a lo lejos su avaricia y su deseo de escalar alto.No es mas que una prostituta.Pero no de las comunes,se nota que usted es VIP.De las caras.

-Y usted sabe mucho de eso no?señor Taisho.Debió estar rodeado de ellas porque esta mas que claro que nunca pudo conquistar una con su "encanto" masculino.

Sesshomaru sin poderse contener y dejando libre su lado salvaje la acorraló en una pared,azotándola en esta con fuerza.El cuerpo de Kagome sintió el golpe hasta lo mas profundo de sus huesos.

-No juegues conmigo niña y dime que mierda tienes co mi padre.

Los ojos del peliplata se veían dorados con un tinte de rojo.Parecia una fiera buscando sangre,su sangre.Pero ella ya había tratado con hombres peores que él,asi que no se dejaría intimidar por éste.

-No tengo porque responder nada.Si quiere saberlo hable con su padre.Ahora suélteme..!!-levantando la voz

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo esos ojos zafiros,tan hermosos pero tan tristes a la vez,había algo de miedo en ellos,pero luchaba por verse fuerte.Esa actitud de fiera le encantaba tanto,jamas nadie lo había enfrentado y ahí estaba esa diminuta mujer contra su cuerpo,siendo aplastada con su gran e imponente cuerpo y sin embargo se mostraba valiente y guerrillera.

Vaya que tenia encantos ocultos,pero el no le diría lo bien que se sentía el chocar de su aliento en su piel,en roce de sus pieles,el calor de su cuerpo.Todo lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura,ella lo convertía en una bomba de tiempo.Pero pudo reponerse al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho haciendo presión para liberarse de su peso.

-Que te apartes maldito salvaje-grito rabiosa.

-hmm seguro que a mi padre no le dices lo mismo.-dijo apretando los dientes.

-No te interesa.

La azabache salió huyendo de ese lugar.No quería volver a estar en el mismo lugar que él.Le había gustado tanto que la tuviera asi que tenia miedo de caer en su juego y lanzarse a besarlo.Era mas que seguro que el peliplateado estaba jugando con ella.Solo quería información,una que ella no se la daría nunca,el trato que tenia con Toga solo era con él.

Sesshomaru se quedó muy perturbado por el manojo de sensaciones que había sentido al tenerla en sus brazos y tan cerca.Necesitaba hablar con alguien,y ya sabia quien.Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-Hola Sesshomaru que sucede??es raro que llames.-contestó una voz femenina

-Tenia que hablar contigo.

-Dime??debe ser algo que te dejo inquieto por lo que escucho.

-Si,hay una mujer que me tiene confundido.

-Vaya eso si es nuevo.Quién es ese enigma??

-Es alguien que tiene una aventura con mi padre,pero me confunde algunas de sus actitudes.

-Y por que es eso??

-porque a veces parece que dice la verdad.Pero los hechos no están a su favor.

-O sea que te dejarás guiar por hechos??no des por supuesto nada Sesshomaru y mas si viene de gente de afuera.Tomanos a nosotros como ejemplo,cariño.-dijo la mujer.

-Es verdad.Nosotros somos un claro ejemplo de muchas mentiras.

-Y con respecto a que sea la amante de tu padre,no lo des por hecho.Averigua bien todo.Si te gusta lucha.

-No digas estupideces.Me voy.

-De nada Sesshomaru.Adiós y si ves a mi hermano mandame saludos.

-No creo que lo vea.

Colgó la llamada sintiendose mas aliviado.Siempre le hacia bien hablar con ella,lo calmaba tanto,sabia que decir.

Se dispuso a trabajar en los papeles que debía revisar y averiguar lo que descubrir.Solo esperaba que su padre se confunda.No seria bueno trabajar en un ambiente donde sabias que tenias un espía mandando información a la competencia.

Ya era la hora de salida y debía irse.

Cuando lo hizo la azabache ya no estaba,ni siquiera le había avisado que se iba.Ella debería avisar por las dudas de que necesitará algo.

No quiso hacerse mas mala sangre asi que se fue a su casa.Su padre estaba en la sala esperándolo.

-Hijo pasó algo ente Kagone y tú hoy??

-Por que lo pregunta padre??a caso dijo algo??

-Ella no dice mucho Sesshomaru,es muy reservada.Pero la vi mal hoy y quería saber que sucedió.

-Nada padre.

-Estas seguro hijo??

-Absolutamente padre.

-Bien gracias hijo.

-Porque tanto interés en esa mujer que no tiene gracia??a caso es su amante??

-Que dices Sesshomaru??-enojado-no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto asi.

-Hmmm

El ojidorado menor subió a su habitación rápidamente.Estaba de mal humor y quería tomar un baño para relajarse.Ya mañana seria otro dia.

Paso una semana más y el peliplata ya tenia su departamento listo.Esa misma tarde podría ir ahí.Ya quería salir de la casa de sus padres.Todo era Kagome,Kagome Kagome.Quien era esa mujer y por que tenia tanta influencia en sus padres.

Había descubierto que había irregularidades en algunas finanzas y también proyectos de ellos puestos en otros antelando su trabajo.

Eso le confirmo lo del infiltrado en su trabajo.

Cuando se encontraba a la ojiazul,no se miraban y su comunicación solo se limitaba a lo laboral.Asi no podría averiguar mucho de ella.Necesitaba saber que era ella en la vida de sus padres.Hasta llegó a pensar que era una hija no reconocida de su padre,pero lo descartó.Ellos no estaban ahí cuando ella fue concebida y su padre no tenia tiempo ya que recordó que estaba con la enfermedad de Izayoi,su hijo de pocos meses y su madre,obvio tambien él.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entró a su oficina sin permiso.Levantando la vista frunció el ceño a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Que haces aquí??y quien te dejo pasar??.

-Vaya tan gruñón como siempre -se burló -no había nadie ahí afuera asi que toqué pero no me contestaste y entre.O que a caso uno no puede venir a visitar a su amigo??-comento sonriendo de lado.

-Que es lo que quieres Naraku.

Hasta aquí por hoy..gracias por leer


	7. cap6 Desaparecidos

Cap.6 Desqparecidos

En la oficina del peliplata estaba presente un hombre de cabello negro como la noche,ojos carmín,alto,de tez blanca y con un gran talento para fastidiar al ojidorado.

-Que demonios quieres aqui Naraku??

-Vaya casi 10 años sin verte y asi me tratas viejo amigo.

-No estoy de humor.

-Tú nunca estas de humor-se burlo-quieres ir a tomar algo o almorzar??

-Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Vamos Sesshomaru.No dejaras a tu hermano del alma comer sólo o si??

-Como fastidias-comentó enojado.

-Después si quieres te ayudo en lo que estas haciendo.Vamos a ponernos al día.Mira que venir a Japón y no avisarme fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

-hmm bien vamos.No quiero tenerte toda la tarde aqui.

-Asi se habla-lo alentó -aunque nadie dice que después no este aqui hasta tarde.

El platinado lo miro serio,entornando los ojos amenazantes.El pelinegro ni se inmutó,le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y salieron de ahí a un restaurante.Fue al que había encontrado a su padre con Higurashi,sólo para ver si ella estaba ahí con él.

Cuando entraron busco con la mirada Por todo el lugar,pero no logró hallar rastros de ellos.Sino estaban ahí donde estaban.El ojidorado fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una joven que le coqueteaba descaradamente mientras los dirigía a la mesa.Les entregó el menú y se fue.

-Veo que tu suerte con las mujeres sigue intacta.

-Hmm como si me interesara.

-Ohh vamos amigo no todas son iguales que..

-Vinimos aqui para hablar del presente no del pasado.-lo cortó.

-Es verdad.Y como has estado??Como se desenvuelve mi querida hermana??.-interrogó sonriendo

-Lo hace bien.A sido de ayuda.

-Y a que has venido??

-Eso es confidencial de la empresa.

-Vamos...tal vez pueda ayudar en algo.

-Bien aprovechare que tambien trabajas ahí y te llevas mejor con los empleados.Hay un espía de la competencia.Varios proyectos hechos por nosotros fueron lanzados antes por la competencia.

-Esto si que es serio.Y que has pensado.

-Todavía nada.Pero no es solo eso,tambien hay algunas irregularidades en las finanzas.

-Pero eso es imposible amigo.Los que se encargaban de eso son Kagome y tu hermano.Hasta Miroku los ayudaba con los contratos y finanzas.

-Lo sé.Tu crees que la señorita Higurashi tenga algo que ver??.

-Por supuesto que no Sesshomaru porque haría eso.Ella es noble jamas lo haría.La conozco desde que comenzó y créeme que lo que se dice de ella es falso.

-Ya veo que a ti también te envolvió.-dijo fastidiado porque su mejor amigo la defendía.

-Eh??Porque dices eso??

-Si es tan noble porque mi padre deposita cierta cantidad en una cuenta bancaria destinado a ella??.

-Pues deberías preguntarle,no te parece.

-Lo sé.Lo he hecho y lo ha evadido.Pero esta vez no será asi.Hoy iré a su casa para hablar.

-Bien asi se habla.

-Y tu sigues igual de mujeriego??-sonrió socarronamente.

-Pues de hecho no.Me casé con la mujer de mis sueños,aunque con un carácter de los mil demonios.

El ojidorado lo vio sonreír a la nada feliz,se notaba que su amigo estaba hasta la cabeza con esa mujer.Se preguntaba quien seria la afortunada o desdichada de aguantar a semejante hombre.Él solía ser demasiado sarcástico o burlón cuando hablaba.

Pero siempre fueron fieles a su amistad.Por eso le extrañaba que el hablara bien de Kagome.El pelinegro tenia un sexto sentido para detectar a las personas falsas.Tal vez esta vez se equivocó su amigo.

-Quién es la desdichada??

-Que malo eres.Por eso no te lo diré.Pero juro que pronto la conocerás.Es hermosa y tenemos una hija de 5 años.

-Vaya Naraku no has perdido el tiempo.-era su tiempo de burlarse.

-Luego te contaré todo.Cuando la conozcas claro.

Ya había terminado su dia y la azabache no había aparecido en su trabajo,al igual que su padre.Casualidad??no lo creía.

Espero a la noche para ir y enfrentarlo en su casa.Ya no esperaría para saber que pasaba,le exigiría la verdad de una vez por todas,si quería que lo ayudara a descubrir al infiltrado debería hablar o sino agarraría el primer vuelo y se iría de vuelta a Europa.

Llego a la casa de sus padres pero solo se encontraba su madre.No quería que ella se pusiera mal diciéndole lo de la infidelidad de su padre.Eso la devastaría.

-Madre.No se encuentra mi pare en casa??

-No hijo sucede algo??Paso algo en la empresa o a Kagome??

-No madre nada de eso.Solo necesitaba unos papeles importantes.Mañana en la empresa se los pido.

Como era muy tarde volvió a su departamento con la frustración de seguir igual que siempre,sin respuestas.

Había pasado tres dias sin ver ni a su padre ni a la azabache.Su ira y mal humor aumentaron considerablemente,ya que se desaparecieron sin avisar y dejando todo en sus manos.Habia marcado a su padre pero éste no le contestó.

Eso aumentaba mas las sospechas del peliplateado.Cuando ella volviera a la oficina se arrepentiría de haberse ido asi como asi.

De sólo pensarlo le comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

En un hospital privado se encontraban dos pelinegras y un peliplata.Una de las pelinegras estaba conectadas a muchos aparatos de los cuales dependían su vida.Habían sido cuatro dias horribles en los cuales no había mejora en su salud.

La joven azabache estaba trabajando hace cuatro dias atrás,cuando recibió una llamada de emergencia de la enfermera de su madre y su amiga.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo del establecimiento encontrándose con Toga en su carrera por tomar un taxi.Éste al saber lo que sucedía no dudo en ir con ella

y trasladar a su madre a la mejor hospital.

El ojidorado llamo a su esposa y explico lo que sucedía,esta tambien llego al hospital brindándole su apoyo a la muchacha.

Asi la paso esos dias en angustia,dolor y una inmensa tristeza.Recibió la llamada de Inuyasha y eso la reconfortó.Sus palabras positivas la ayudaron de gran manera.

-Kagome te he traído algo de tomar y comer.Debes hacerlo.-dijo una voz femenina acompañada de una peliplata que la veía con tristeza.

-Sabes yo también perdí a una hermana del corazón y se lo que duele-hablo Irasue.

-Tengo miedo.

Sin poder mas volvió a llorar.Su amiga Sango la abrazo fuerte.Ellas eran amigas desde chicas y se volvieron hermanas con el tiempo.

-Tranquila Kagome.Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

-Gracias.

-Deberías avisar a la empresa que faltaras unos dias.O que Toga lo diga.Según me informaron mi hijo esta muy enojado.

La azabache se había olvidado de avisar.Solo se enfoco en su madre y nunca llamó para avisar que no regresaría en unos dias,tal vez,y Toga se la paso con ella todo el tiempo al igual que Irasue y Sango.

-Llamaré ahora.Ahora vuelvo madre-dijo besando su frente.

Pero ella estaba inconsciente desde que había llegado al hospital.

Saliendo de la habitación busco un teléfono para comunicarse con su jefe,solo esperaba a que lo entienda.

-Hola.-Se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado.

-Hola señor Taisho.

-Con que se digno a llamar??-soltó con desprecio.

-Si,era para informarle que faltare unos dias mas por..-no pudo.terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-No me interesa.Si no esta acá en una hora,ni las artimañas que utiliza con mi padre la salvarán de mi.Entendió..!!

Kagome del otro lado quedó petrificada,ni siquiera le dejo contestar.El muy maldito colgó el.teléfono sin dejarle opción mas que la de presentarse allí en su oficina.

Maldito fuera Sesshomaru Taisho.Iría ,claro que iría y no se dejaría intimidar,si quería despedirla que lo haga pero no dejaría a su madre sola.

Asi con toda la sangre hirviendo de rabia,los labios apretados y las manos en puños salió del hospital directo a la empresa.

Pensamiento de Kagome

"Prepárate Sesshomaru porque no podrás conmigo."

Hasta aquiii por hoy..gracias por leerlo


	8. cap 7 Enfrentando a la bestia blanca

Cap.7 *Enfrentando a la bestia blanca*

Kagome llegó a la empresa para enfrentarse al platinado.En todo el trayecto no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de sensaciones.

Ingresó al ascensor dispuesta a dar batalla a ese egocéntrico que se creía superior.Las personas que la vieron pasar,se apartaban de su camino por miedo,ya que esta parecía estar rodeada de un aura muy oscura.

Bajando en el piso que le correspondía,se dirigió a la oficina del peliplata.

Respiro varias veces para calmarse.No debía dejar que la sacara de quicio,eso era lo que quería asi podía despedirla y hacer que Toga se enojara con ella.No podía perder ese trabajo.Todavía debía devolverle todo el dinero que Toga le había estado transfiriendo para el tratamiento de su madre.Ella juró devolverlo y asi lo haría.

Aunque debiera soportar a ese idiota,egocéntrico,arrogante,egoísta y muchas cosas más lo o extrañaba a su hermano del corazón,Inuyasha.Él era cálido y bueno,aunque la hiciera renegar no importaba.Asi lo quería.

A pasar de tener a Toga se sentía sola.Ella hablaba de todo con Inuyasha,era su oido en momentos como ese.Lo necesitaba y mucho.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se preparó mentalmente para una batalla.

Bien era hora de enfrentar a la "bestia blanca".Apodo que usaba Inuyasha cuando hablaba de su hermano,nunca entendió por qué.Hasta ahora.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sumamente enojado.Hablar con esa irresponsable e irrespetuosa lo había colmado.Habia faltado al trabajo por tres dias,sin contar que el cuarto se fue antes y sin avisar.Si creía que por acostarse con su padre podría hacer lo que quisiera estaba equivocada.No permitiría que se tome libertades en donde no las tiene.Si quiere trabajar bien que se quede,pero le haría trabajar el triple para hacerle saber que ahí no era nadie.Y si se iba,mejor asi su padre quedaría libre de una inmunda mujer como ella.

Estaba pensando en las miles de tareas que le daría de ahora en adelante,la tendría tan ocupada que no podría salir ni a comer.

La puerta fue abierta y en el umbral se encontraba una azabache que estaba conteniendo su furia.

-Asi que has venido??

-Era eso lo que quería,no??

-Espero que hayas traído justificativo porque de lo contrario estarás despedida.

-No hace falta justificativo para entregar señor Taisho,su padre estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo,asi que sabe que he estado haciendo.

-no me cabe la menor duda.-dijo apretando los dientes-pero da la casualidad que tú trabajas para mi,no para mi padre.

-Lo sé,y si quiere despedirme esta en todo su derecho.Pero no puedo volver aún.-dijo con los ojos empañados al recordar a su madre.

-Por qué??.

-Es asunto personal.

-Bien si no me puede servir en la empresa no la quiero aquí.Busqué sus cosas y lleveselas,esta despedida.

-Bien.Si eso era todo adiós.-la azabache estaba nerviosa y desesperada.Pero no quiso demostrárselo.

-Para haber sido despedida esta muy relajada.A caso cree que saldrá bien librada de esto??

-No pienso nada señor Taisho.Espero y nunca vuelva a verlo.

El peliplata al escucharla decir eso enfureció,a caso eso lo hizo para que la despidiera??claro asi quedaría como la pobre en frente de su padre.Si su padre sabia porque faltaba y ella le decía que la había despedido ganaría puntos con él.Ahí se dio cuenta de su error.

-Espera mujer.

-Mi nombre es Kagome señor Taisho.

-Cómo sea,no me interesa.Te quedarás y volverás aqui mañana.

-ehh??pero si usted me echó.

-Olvídalo,no entrenaré a una incompetente para retrasar más mi trabajo.

-Da igual,le dije que no puedo volver hasta en unos dias.

-tks, no tientes a tu suerte.

-No estoy tentando nada.Ya le dije,no puedo.

-Bien maldición.Te doy unos cinco dias,sino vuelves en ese tiempo no aparezcas mas.

-Gracias.Nos vemos.

Sesshomaru la vio irse y no pudo ocultar su frustración.Maldición tuvo que ceder esta vez,pero se la cobraría cuando llegara.

Con una sonrisa de lado imaginaba todo lo que le haría.Pero su mente comenzó a traicionarlo llevando imágenes de un castigo muy diferente,estos eran eróticos.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante ese estimulo.Se maldijo una y mil veces por eso,ella era la querida de su padre y jamás podría meterse con alguien asi.Una mujer que no le interesa romper una familia con tal de tener poder.

Después pensó que si él la enamoraba,la apartaría de su padre y asi su madre no sufriría.Eso es,la enamoraría,iba a seducirla y disfrutar lo que pudiera de ella y cuando esto pasará,cuando ya vea que no es una amenaza para su familia la desecharía como lo que es.

Si para lograr su cometido tenia que cambiar su actitud lo haría.Era por el bien familiar y sobre todo para que los viene de la familia queden en tal sitio.

Bien Kagome Higurashi prepárate para que nuestro "amor" surja.Miraba Por la ventana cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola.

-Sesshomaru hijo perdón por no avisarte antes es que fue unos dias pesados y ocupados.

-Hmm ya me lo imagino padre.-contestó con sarcasmo.

-No empieces por favor.Solo te diré que iré mañana para la empresa.

-Bien.

-Quiero que hablemos de Kagome y tambien sobre la investigación que haces.

-De acuerdo padre.Adiós.

-Adiós.

Asi se cortó la llamada por ambas partes.Uno de los platinados estaba mas calmado por haberse podido comunicar.Él otro estaba furioso por lo que confirmó.Habían.estado juntos y haciendo cosas que dejaron agotados a ambos.Porque si,él había detallado cada parte de la azabache y tenia ojeras,estaba cansada,se le notaba.Apreto tanto las manos que partió una lapicera que sostenía.Que le pasaba??Por qué actuaba asi,si ella no era nada de él??tantas cosas lo estaban abrumando.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana viendo que había anochecido.Cuanto había estado pensando.No lo sabia pero quería hablar con alguien.

Asi que salio con rumbo a un bar para tomar unas copas y encontrarse con alguien a quien llamaría en el camino.

Hasta aquí por hoy..gracias a los lectores


	9. cap8 Estrategia

Estaba un hombre que robaba las miradas de las mujeres y de hombres también.

Ellas pasaban tratando de llamar su atención,pero ningún intento funcionaba.algunas se le acercaron pero al ver que él no les tomaba atención se fueron enojadas.

-Hola guapo,por qué tan solito??-dijo seductoramente una pelirroja de buen cuerpo voluptuoso,alta y unas piernas de infarto.

-hmm

-Vaya un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Lárgate.

-Por qué eres tan hostil??

-Porque no me interesas.

-Varios hombres ya quisieran estar en tu lugar.-orgullosa.

-Pues vete con ellos.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

-No me gusta pagar por sexo.

-No soy esa clase de mujeres-ofendida-ademas contigo lo haría gratis.

-Pues ni gratis aceptaría.

-Y por qué??todos me desean aqui.-con el orgullo herido.

-No todos.Yo no,asi que largo.

La pelirroja sumamente enojada se aparto de él.Pero antes le dijo.

-Idiota.

Al ver que él ni se inmutó por su insulto su enojo aumentó.Sesshomaru sonreía ante ya acto.Después puso cara de asco al recuerdar como se le ofreció.

En la entrada del bar hacia presencia una persona que con la mirada buscaba a alguien,no fue difícil hacerlo ya que su cabellera era única e inconfundible.

Se acercó a él con la intención de saludarlo pero éste se le adelantó como siempre.

-Llegas tarde.

-Me vas a decir que ahora controlas mis horarios??.

-No digas tonterías.

-Ademas acuérdate que te dije que estaba casado ahora.No puedo salir sin decir adónde,eso preocuparía a mi esposa.

-Si que te tiene dominado-se burló.

-Ya te tocará a ti.-le sonrió.

-No te confundas.Yo no estoy hecho para eso.

-Lo mismo dije yo y mírame.

-No te compares conmigo.

-Claro me olvide que "Don bloque de hielo" no podrá ser derretido por nadie.

-Hmm.

-Vamos Sessh me vas a decir que me llamaste solo para pelear conmigo??.

-Hmm.

-Qué sucede??

Al ver que el no contestaba,se preocupó.Si el peliplata era callado pero no asi,con esa mirada desconcertada.Podría fingir con cualquiera pero no con él.Se conocían desde la primaria.

-Amigo que sucede??Si es por lo del infiltrado sabemos que es alguien de confianza ya que..-no logró terminar porque el peliplata lo interrumpió.

-No es por eso.Tarde o temprano caerá.

-Entonces??

-Mi padre desapareció 4dias con mi secretaria.

-No estarás pensando que hay algo no??.

-Si lo hago.Y ya tengo un plan para deshacer eso.

-De qué hablas Sesshomaru??tu padre jamas traicionaría a tu madre.

-Se que tú los defiendes.Pero no cambiaré de idea.

-Yo no los defiendo.No se mucho de la muchacha porque es muy reservada,pero se que tiene a su madre enferma y por eso tu padre la ayuda.

-Es mas que ayudar Naraku.Mi padre le da plata,fuertes cantidades.Y desaparece sin decir nada en cuanto ella lo llama.Eso sólo tiene un nombre y es calentura.

-Tu padre ni es de esos.Y ella tampoco es de esa clase de mujeres.No estarás celoso??

-No seas ridículo.

-Bien,bien no te enojes.Dime que tienes pensado hacer??

-Pienso enamorarla y después cuando vea que no quiere nada más con mi padre descartarla.

-Sesshomaru no lo hagas.

-Lo haré y tu me ayudarás.

-Bien,pero sólo en lo que crea conveniente.No haré nada que la lastime.Es una buena muchacha.

-Bien.

-Ten cuidado no vayas a enamorarte tú.

-Hmm como si llegara a pasar.

El peliplata pagó la cuenta y se fue a su departamento.Por lo.menos ya tenia ayuda de su amigo,al fin le quitaría las vendas a él tambien.Demostraría que clase de mujer era.

Pasaron los.5 dias que le había dado el peliplata.Ella volvió a trabajar pero con un semblante de pura tristeza.

Se la veía decaída,sus sonrisas eran forzadas y su mirada apagada.

Kagome preparó los papeles en la oficina de Sesshomaru y siguió con lo suyo.

El ascensor se abrió y de ahí salió el ojidorado con su porte elegante,serio y dominante.Caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera y capaz era asi.Sus padres eran muy famosos e importantes,al igual que él.

Sin darse cuenta Kagome se quedo admirando la belleza de Sesshomaru,sus ojos dorados parecidos a los de sus padres y hermano,pero estos eran fríos como el hielo,su altura,debía medir 190 o más,su torso,se notaba que era trabajado.ya que la camisa.se.le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel,sus piernas ejercitadas atrapadas y ajustadas por ese pantalón de vestir haciéndolo ver sexy e irresistible.

Por Dios este hombre era testosterona pura.Era una invitación a fundirse en el mismo infierno y desear quedarte ahí,tan solo por velo caminar.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su voz muy cerca de ella.Cuando reaccionó el platinado estaba a centímetros de su rostro.Ella se puso muy nerviosa y en seguida enrojeció.

Él se divertía con eso.Le encantaba ser él el que provoque semejante reacción

-Buenos dias señorita Higurashi.Se siente bien??

-Ehh??bu..buenos días señor Taisho.Le deje unos documentos sobre su escritorio.Si estoy bien.

-Muy bien.Entonces comencemos.

Dirigiéndose a su oficina se dedicó a mirar los documentos y a acomodar todo lo que refiere a sus cosas.Necesitaba averiguar quien veía las finanzas luego de que Kagome y su hermano las tuvieran listas.Llamó a la azabache a su oficina.

-Señor Taisho que se le ofrece?

-Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Digame.-tenia que llevarse bien con él de ahora en adelante.Su madre solo tenia poco tiempo de vida y por mas duro que sea tenia que trabajar para sacarse esa deuda con Toga.Sesshomaru podría hacer que la echen y no volver a trabajar mas,si quería.

-Quién se encargaba de los papeles de los materiales y los números de estos después de que ustedes lo analizarán y dieran un presupuesto.

-Pues era Yue un joven que trabaja en la empresa de materiales que contratamos.

-Bien,puede acercarse un momento.-al ver la cara desconfiada de la ojiazul,agregó -Necesito mostrarle unos documentos.

La joven se acercó y el peliplata le cedió su asiento para poder mostrarle lo que quería.

-Que es lo que quiere que vea??

-Mire esos documentos,nota alguna irregularidad??

-Pues si.El primero es el que enviamos con Inuyasha a la empresa y el otro es el que Yue envió.Pero yo no autorice nada.Abra hablado con tu padre.

Cuando Kagome giró para mirarlo,éste estaba muy cerca de su rostro nuevamente.Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y sus manos sudaban.Que le pasaba??.

El peliplata noto su nerviosismo y decidió jugar con eso.Le coloco una mano en el hombro y se acercó mucho mas,haciendo que sus respiraciones chocarán.

La ojiazul de los nervios se paró rápido y casi se cae con silla y todo,pero logró recobrar el equilibrio.

-Disculpe señor.

-Esta bien??se ve agitada.

-Si estoy bien.

Cuando iba a seguir jugando la puerta se.abrió dando paso a un morocho,de ojos azules,piel.bronceada y pelo largo.

-Kagome..Disculpe señor Taisho no sabia que seguía aquí.-dijo al ver la cara de enojo de su jefe.

-Qué quieres??

-Venia a buscar a Kagome para salir a comer.

-Hola Koga ya..-no pudo seguir ya que una voz habló por ella.

-Ella comerá conmigo.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida,qué había dicho??su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

-Puedes retirarte.-antes de que el diga algo agregó -vamos señorita Higurashi.

Sin dejarla reaccionar la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando estaban bajando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.Por qué actuó asi??esa mujer le hacia hacer cosas raras.Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso.Ya.que iban a comer juntos,seria bueno que comenzará ah plan.Sonriendo de lado siguió caminando agarrando de la mano a la azabache.

Desde uno de los pisos habían unas personas que.los miraron y sonrieron ante eso.Si ese seria un hermoso retrato.

Hasta aquí por hoy.Gracias a todos por darme sus votos y palabras.La verdad jamas pensé que la leyeran,ya que es mi primera historia de varios cap.Muchisimas gracias


End file.
